Being Without You
by TJ4590
Summary: One Titan is M.I.A. and presumed dead, the others are forced to face the truth. It gets worse when a new, perfect Titan turns up.
1. Shock

****

Being Without You

**I do not own the teen titans- rub it in why don't you!**

_This is my very first fanfic._

* * *

It was a normal day in Jump City, birds singing, people working and the sun shining. Although at Titans Tower it was not a normal day.

'It's been two months, he's gone and he's not coming back, face it.' Raven was having a mental war with herself.

'He may have made it out at the last minute. We don't know, his body was never found.' The real Raven claimed.

'It was probably destroyed in the explosion,' reasoned intelligence 'the statistics show that it was virtually impossible for him to escape.'

'Your probably right, I guess I just don't want to believe it.' Admitted the real Raven.

'Admitting it is the first step to recovery.' said the yellow-clad Raven.

Raven came out of her trance and walked out of her own room, she headed for the main room where everyone else was.

"He's not gone, he can't be gone." repeated Cyborg, after what had happened he hadn't moved of the couch, he just sat there, repeating himself over and over.

Starfire had just lost all of her cheerfulness, like it was drained out of her the moment the explosion happened. All she did was walk around, she never even cooked or smiled anymore. It was like the heart of the group had been torn out.

Raven walked over to the last Titan, he was looking out of the window towards the city. The setting sun giving it a reddish tint. It was like all of his life had been sucked out of him since the incident.

"Y'know Raven, we haven't visited his grave in a while, maybe we should go and see it soon?"

"For what? A stone and an empty box in the ground? No thanks." Replied Raven, a hint of anger showing in her voice.

"Okay Raven, I'm sorry, I know I could have saved him. It's just, I…" exclaimed the Titan.

"You what? Do you know how much I miss him? How much I loved him?" roared Raven, her eyes turning red for a moment.

"I was afraid."

* * *

Review please. - TJ 


	2. I Don't Want To Remember

Hello thanks for the review, here is the next chapter to keep that happiness cycle going.

Chapter 2 - I Don't Want To Remember

* * *

AFRAID!? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF AFRAID! Screamed Raven, her mass multiplying rapidly, four red eyes glaring from under her hood.

Robin backed up against the glass as Raven advanced on him, tentacles emerging from underneath her cape, suddenly a large hand rested itself on her shoulder.

"It's okay Raven, we know you loved him," said Cyborg, quickly snapping out of his trance, his hand releasing from her shoulder. Raven quickly shrank back to her original size, her violet eyes returning.

"Yes Raven, we all miss B… him," exclaimed Starfire, "you do not deserve such sorrow at such an age, maybe if you visit his grave you will be happier."

Raven nodded, slightly shocked that those words had come from Starfire. Nevertheless she walked towards the lift, riding it to the ground floor. She went outside and, although it was becoming dark, she took off anyway.

It did not take long for Raven to reach the graveyard, she could still remember the funeral. Almost the whole of the city had turned up for it, but basically only the Titans were on the brink of tears, Raven especially.

She quickly found the tombstone, it read:

GARFIELD LOGAN

A.K.A

BEAST BOY

1990 - 2004

A TEEN TITAN

REST IN PEACE

"Hello Garfield, I hope you don't mind me calling you that," said Raven, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't visited."

"I wish that I could have said goodbye."

* * *

Remember to review, just hit the button.

-TJ


	3. The Incident

And Now,

The Moment You Have Been Waiting For

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Incident

((FLASHBACK))

The Titans had been called to apprehend Plasmas, who had broken out of jail after a riot had started. He had been tracked to a chemical factory on the outskirts of the city, the Titans didn't take long to arrive, first Robin on his R-Cycle, then the rest of the team in the T-Car. Plasmas hadn't changed much since he attacked the football field, and he still spat acid. Robin yelled his usual "TITANS, GO!" and they all started attacking.

Robin charged first, drawing his Bo-Staff he struck the creatures eyes with a flurry of blows, he was pounded away by one of the hulking monsters punches. Robin flew into a wall and regained his senses quickly enough to avoid the acid that the beast spat at him, the corrosive substance rapidly eating through the wall. Meanwhile Beast Boy had morphed into a triceratops, skewering Plasmas through his chest. He did hardly any damage though, and was thrown against a wall. Next it was Cyborgs turn, he fired his sonic cannon at the purple mass, creating a large hole through its stomach. Starfire the added to the injury, by firing a flurry of starbolts at the wounded monster, although it did hardly any damage. Plasmas quickly fixed his wounds and grabbed Cyborg in his slimy grasp, flinging him at Starfire. Then Raven attacked by throwing various pieces of machinery at the monster, the metal objects ripping through him. Plasmas wasn't phased the least and he attempted to hit Raven with his acid, Raven was completely caught off guard and would have been destroyed if Beast Boy hadn't shoved her out of the way.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," was the reply.

"Your hit!" exclaimed Raven, seeing the acid burn on Beast Boys leg.

"It's just a flesh wound, I've had worse," he said, "like last night."

Beast Boy grinned as Raven blushed , although it was obscured by her hood. They were brought back to reality when Starfire screamed, Plasmas acid just missing her. Instead the acid hit a control panel behind her, making a female voice sound from speakers.

"Warning, Chemical Containment Breached. Self-Destruction Of The Factory Shall Commence Immediately."

On que an explosion ripped through a far-off part of the factory, Robin shouting could still be heard over the sirens and explosions. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" the team followed the orders and immediately ran or flew to the catwalk, above the chemicals, that led to the exit. Well, four did, BB found it hard to move with his injury and was about to morph when Plasmas arm enveloped him. Unaware of the explosions all around him Plasmas just attempted to crush the Changeling. Robin yelled for the other Titans to get out, Raven had to be held back by Starfire and Cyborg to stop running back in, Robin was about to jump over the banister and get BB when he hesitated. He was afraid, and he ran away. Plasmas arm was then blown off by an explosion, Beast Boy fell to the floor, he was about to morph when the catwalk collapsed. Flames danced round him, explosions tearing through the factory, Plasmas was engulfed by one, and Beast Boy needed to get out.

Outside the other Titans watched in horror as the factory collapsed into flames.

* * *

Now You Know

Review, Just Hit The Little Blue Button, I t Makes Me Write Faster.

-TJ


	4. Remembering

Hello, Thanks For All The Reviews, And Now

The Fourth Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Remembering

"I couldn't believe that Robin, our 'Fearless' Leader had left you," Raven said softly.

((FLASHBACK))

Robin had managed to use his grappling hook to escape the factory just before it collapsed, he ran out the front door to the rest of the Titans.

"Robin, where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, with a little curiousness in her voice.

"I…Erm"

"You left him inside," exclaimed Raven "Didn't you?"

"Y…Yes"

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Raven had become taller and her eyes were threatening to become red.

"RAVEN! Please, would you have saved him?"

"Yes. I…I loved him," Raven added softly "and he loved me." quickly she left before she could destroy anything.

((END FLASHBACK))

"The City had five rescue teams look through that rubble, Garfield, they could only find a very well cooked Plasmas and shreds of your uniform." By now Raven was almost crying, she new that Beast Boy was never returning but she didn't want to think about it.

"And I will never forget that night we spent together."

* * *

All done, if I get more reviews I would Probably write quicker but nooo.

Your all too good to review, well some are

thanks for the reviews I have already recieved

-TJ

P.S. I am a** BOY**!


	5. Dates

Hi Thanks for the reviews. This will probably be the last chapter before the new Titan appears.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Dates

"Garfield," said Raven, almost a whisper, "I love you."

Raven started to cry as took of to head back to the Tower. She remembered when they went on their first date, the had gone to the cinema to see 'Wicked Scary 2: The Hooded Claw' at the end Raven was practically hanging off of Beast Boys arm. That night she enjoyed her first kiss.

At the thought of all this Raven started to cry even more, when she arrived at the Tower she went straight to her room ignoring all the other Titans hell-bent on cheering her up.

When she had finally reached her room she collapsed straight onto her bed, the same one that she and Garfield had spent the night together on.

With each other.

Together.

Having S-E-X.

She remembered that evening, they had been going out for about half a year when they went to the most eloquent restaurant in the whole of the city, Beast Boy had perfect table manners. When they had reached the Tower it was Beast Boys wish to escort Raven to her room, which he did then Raven asked, "Would you like to stay the night with me?"

But that was the day before they fought Plasmas, the day when she lost him.

Forever.

* * *

There it is, now for the new Titan, any ideas on his appearence and/or powers?

Keep them reveiws coming.

-TJ


	6. Complication

Come on I have received 0 new reviews, it only takes 30 seconds so plz plz plz review!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Complication

The next morning, Raven was yet again woken by the sun shining through her window. Her pillow was wet as she had cried herself to sleep again. Robin decided it was time to do some training, the team was learning to trust him again, they were about to start target practice outside when suddenly every target exploded.

The Titans span round to see the shooter when they spotted a robot, no a person in a suit, he walked down towards them from the mound he was on. The Titans got a better look at him, he had single red visor on the face part but the rest of the suit was black. He walked towards Robin, stopping in front of him.

"I wish to join the team," his voice was low, almost unnaturally so.

"What?"

"I heard there's an opening."

"What's your name?"

"G… DeathStroke."

"Welcome to the team."

"Don't I need to pass a test?"

"You did well enough by destroying those targets."

"Thanks."

DeathStroke was shown the Tower and given Beast Boys room. He never removed his suit, even when he slept. He was even less open than Raven, keeping to himself almost all the time. Every time the alarm went off it was only petty things, like thieves or bank robbers. Thanks to DeathStroke it took about 5 seconds to beat them.

Sometimes he would try to hit off with Raven, but she really didn't fell like it, she would almost always be in her room now though.

Little did they know that someone was watching the Tower.

* * *

Plz Reveiw now now now!

-TJ


	7. END

This is the final chapter as am going to try and work on a better story.

* * *

Inside Titans Tower, Raven was coming close to wiping everything out, DeathStroke kept asking her to go out with him, the other Titans weren't in as Cyborg had gone to test his new turbo-engined car and Starfire and Robin had gone out for a meal.

"Rae, please," whispered DeathStroke as he avoided another chair.

Raven suddenly stopped, all the floating objects stopped glowing and fell to the floor.

"No, only one person could ever call me that. And you are not him."

"Heh. Yeah, about that…"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"Raven, it's me."

DeathStroke removed his helmet and under it was the familiar face Raven believed she would never see again.

"Garfield," Raven ran straight over to him and kissed him, deeply. Beast Boy removed the rest of the suit to show his uniform.

"Where did you get that suit, why did you leave, do you still love me?" Raven asked with tremendous speed.

"In order, It was at the factory, and it saved my life. I thought I was a disadvantage to the team. I told Robin to leave me in there, then I saw the suit, it managed to stand up to the destruction of the factory." Beast Boy said.

"And finally, yes I still love you." Beast Boy said as he kissed her.

* * *

I know very bad but, there we go.

-TJ


End file.
